Girl Talk
by 2kool4skool
Summary: This is just a light, fluffy story of what happens when 3 friends drink too much and reveal how they really feel to one another. I have no idea when this takes place I just thought it would be nice to read something fluffy after watching such a tense fina


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Girl Talk

After a stressful week, Nigel, Jordan and Lily decided to drink their pains away. This is the drunken conversation that took place in that bar.

"Hey Nige, are you seeing anyone new?" Jordan asked as her drink sloshed in her hands.

"No, I am still getting over Sarah. My friend is trying to set me up on a blind date but I'm not really ready to get back into dating. Sarah was my soul mate, I feel like Dawson on Dawson's Creek when Joey betrayed him by pursuing a relationship with Pacey."

"Nige, you use to watch Dawson's Creek?" Lily asked giggling in spite of herself.

"It was good programming luv."

"Of course it was Nige." Jordan said also giggling.

"Well Jordan how are things going with that sexy detective friend of yours, you know dear Woodrow?" Nigel asked.

Jordan blushed. "We're just friends Nige."

"Oh come on Jordan," Lily piped up, "we all know you want to be much more than just friends."

"Well maybe, but, oh who am I kidding, of course I want to be more than just friends. I always manage to screw things up."

"Well maybe it's time to unscrew things luv."

The 3 of them laughed. Then Nigel spoke again. "Well Lily what about you and Matthew, hmm? We all see you flirting with him."

"What are you talking about, I don't flirt with Matt, he flirts with me and I… I … I just like it and maybe flirt back."

They all giggled once again. "You Jordan, I know how you can fix things with Woody." Lily said. "Just tell him how you feel…"

"Or kiss him, yeah luv, you should kiss him."

"Okay, next time I get called out on the field while he's there, I'll just start making out with him over the dead body." Jordan said with sarcasm.

"See, it's foolproof." Nigel said with a grin that sent them off giggling again.

"It's not like you haven't kissed him before." Lily said with a huge smile.

"You kissed Woody?" Nigel said with interest. "Spill, all the details."

"It was nothing, we were alone, in the desert and we kissed. Well the kiss wasn't nothing; actually it was incredible. There was so much passion, I realized that I loved him right there with that one kiss and that's why I got so scared and pushed him away. I have never felt for any man what I felt for Woody at that moment."

Neither, Lily and Nigel knew what to say after Jordan's confession. However, they were all shaken out of their thoughts with a familiar voice. "Hey guys," they all turned and looked into Woody's mesmerizing blue eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Actually Lily and I were just leaving." Nigel said as they both scurried to leave the booth. "See you Monday Jordan," they both said with a grin as they quickly exited the bar.

"Why were they in such a rush?" Woody asked in confusion.

"Woody, I have to say something and once I say it, well it's gonna be said and I won't be able to erase it unless I create a device which erases memory. Well, you see Woods; I am tired of this dance ritual we've been playing. Okay, I've been playing. I am afraid to love you and since I do love you, I live in fear of you. Therefore creating the aforementioned dance."

"Jordan, did you just say you loved me?"

"Yep, that was the just of my speech."

"How drunk are you?"

"Even if I was totally sober, I would still feel the same way about you, all alcohol has done is given me courage. When I get up tomorrow feeling like my head is going to explode I will still love you."

With that Woody leaned across the table and kissed Jordan, once again feeling the passion that they shared for one another. This time there was no friendship speech to follow.

Lily and Nigel watched through and giggled knowing finally the dance was over.

Woody went home with Jordan that night but they did not sleep together, he wanted their first time to not be him taking advantage of her. However that next night with 2 glasses of champagne each they made love. When Jordan saw Lily and Nigel on Monday all she could do was smile.


End file.
